For Old Times
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: C'mon people! I need reviews! This is a REAL good fic, Seifer is angry at Rinoa for leaving him for Squall and now intends to take her by force. Fic may be harsh, but it is reality... please REVIEW!! I need inspiration and reviews bring such.
1. A Nightmare

Hi, all you people who have read it..I know it has many grammatic errors and now is the time for me to change those stupid errors, maybe I should look around for a checker, cause mine only checks the story's in dutch..

Well anyways, REVIEW!!!!

  
  


For Old Times...

  
  


1. A nightmare

"I've lost again, that Damn Squall..he's taken everything from me and she....she's supposed to be mine! Mine, not yours Leonheart!" Seifer spoke under his breath as he watched Squall and his angel dance. He glared at the perfect couple, how he hated Squall and how he moarned for the loss of his ex silently. Suddenly a develish smile crawled onto his face, "I'll get my revenge Leonheart, you'll pay for taken her away, she's Mine!" he whispered.

* * *

"You were so beautifull tonight Rinoa" Squall smiled at his love as they made way to the dormitory. "Thank you" she replied shy. Squall threw a look at his watch, "DAMN! I totally forgot to report to headmaster Cid and...to enter the new coordinations of the Garden! I'm such an idiot!" he scolded himself for being so forgetfull. "Shh, it'll be just fine if you do it now, I can wait and that candlelight dinner in your dorm can too" she told him. "But..but...I've planned everything so well and then argghhh...". "Don't worry so much Squall, the world won't fall apart you know" she smiled and hushed him towards the elevator. "You know, even monkeys fall out of tree's.." she smiled as she gently hitted him on his butt, making Squall blush. "I'll be in my dorm finishing the last paperwork Cid gave me" she said giggling and turned around to go to her dorm. Squall sighed in love as he saw her perfect body walk away. "I'll hurry back!" Squall called after her as he turned around the corner. "Man, sometimes being a leader, sucks bigtime" he murmerd while walking towards the elevator dissapointed.

* * *

Rinoa closed her door and made way to her desk. Though a little dissapointed she managed a smile, thinking of Squall's blushing face. She turned on the light above her desk and sighed, "If he wasn't the sweetest and adorable man alive, I wouldn't do this for him.." and started working on the paperwork. "Uhhhm, now let me think..." Rinoa was in deep thought when a knock at the door disturbed her. Without turning she opend the door, "Just a minute" she murmerd to the figure who closed the door behind her.

Then she heard the lock, "a lock!?" she turned around to see who it was. "He, why do...Seifer!" she was startled by her ex-boyfriend's arrival. "What..are you doing here?" she was surprised and a little scared. "To bring back old times.." he simply answerd, but his voice was different, it was so...cold.

Rinoa stood up from her chair, "Old times?" she was confused by his answer. Seifer took a step to get closer to her. Rinoa backed off to the wall, trying not to show fear. 

"S...Seifer..I have work to do...leave...please?" she tried to get him away.

In a flash Seifer had grabbed Rinoa's wrists and had pinned her against the wall. He moved his body against hers and felt her body struggle. 

"Seifer!! Let Me Go! What Are You Doing!!?"her madness had overcome the fear. He only smiled at her, with a smile unknown to her, a smile that was to be feared. "Remember that summer Rinoa, remember when you were mine? I totally forgot to give you something and I think now is the right time to give you that.." he moved his hips against hers and she felt his hard manhood horass her. "No...no.....!" Rinoa thought as she felt his breath in her neck. "Go away, go away!" she screemed. Seifer removed his head from her neck and was now staring right into her eyes, making her silent. 

"Just see it as the closure of us" he said and teased her by licking her lips. Rinoa turned away her face in disgust.

Then out of nowwhere Seifer hitted her face with all his force, making Rinoa practically fly towards the bed, hitting the wall with her head while landing. It left her helpless on the bed. Rinoa's vision was blurted, her head ached and she had the feeling she couldn't move. Then she heard that cold voice again; "You're mine Rinoa, all mine" she got scared...

Still helpless, Rinoa cried out for help, what was probably useless, all the others were on the dance. "Somebody help m..." Seifer held his gloved hand over her mouth. "Don't tell anyone, call out for anyone or for that matter let anyone know of this and you and your friends will pay dearly" he threathend her. He pulled out his gunblade to assure her he meant it and moved it to her fragile neck. "You gonne be a nice whore?" he whispered into her ear.

What could she do by nod......

Seifer removed his hand from her mouth and sat on top of her. With one strong hand he ripped her cloak open. "Seifer....please" she pleaded. "What'd ya say? Seifer please...take me? It would be my pleasure m'am" he grinned at her.

Tears broke out Rinoa's eyes, what could she do? She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to experience anything.

Seifer massaged her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen against her will. Suddenly Seifer got off her and Rinoa's eyes shot open in relief. "Get Up" he demanded. Shaking from her state of shock, she got up, her blue cloak hanging on her body. Seifer smiled and sat down on the chair Squall always sat on, which made her feel more awfull.

"Now strip before me, and it better be good..or.." he moved his finger over his gunblade.

"S..Seifer" Rinoa's voice was begging. "Shut Up! Begin Bitch!". Rinoa began, but she could only tremble. She made an pathetic effort to dance and dropped the cloak on the floor.

Seifer's look turned frustrated, making Rinoa more scared and putting more effort in her work. Crying Rinoa tried to satisfie Seifer, silently begging for someone to rescue her from that nightmare.

In a moment Seifer had gotten up and knocked her to the ground. "You're pathetic!" he scolded, ripping off her black top and bra. Topless she pleaded him to stop, ofcourse he didn't, her fear only made him more anxious. She tried to cover herself up with her hands and arms, but Seifer stopped her by pinning her arms down with just one hand. With his other hand he got his gunblade, which made Rinoa panick, he couldn't kill her! She wanted to scream, but her voice had just dissappeart.

But he didn't do as she expected, with his gunblade he cutted her pance, string and a bit of her soft skin. Now she was only covered up by a torn rap. He pulled away the wraps, leaving her bear naked. 

"Oh Rinoa, you're all mine" he said horny. Seifer let go of her hands, slapping her again, she fell unconsious. Now she was all his.......

* * *

"And that would end my report Sir" Squall had finally ended his report. "Dismissed Squall" Cid said. Squall saluted and walked away, "((Sigh)) now to enter the coordinates it should take about 20 minuts, ((sigh)) what would Rinoa think?"

* * *

"Wake Up!" Seifer threw the last of his beer on Rinoa's face, which woke her up with cringing pain of the alcohol in the cut on her face.

"Rinoa dearest, you shouldn't go off sleeping when you can experience me!". Rinoa looked around and found herself on her bed, Seifer had his pance down and she could see his large manhood. He got hold off her legs. Rinoa struggeld to keep them together, but she was no match for Seifer. Her legs were spread apart more then she could bare, she could practically feel her muscles being torn apart. New tears fell, of pain and disgust.

Seifer was encouraged by this and with no mercy he thrusted into her, not being gentle of breaking her virginity wall. She winced in pain; "Seifer...no!!! I was saving this for Squall......Seifer no....Squall where are you?" she thought.

Seifer couldn't care less and with every thrust he spoke a word; "Oh...Rinoa...you're...the...best...whore...ever...I...know...you're...a...virgin....I...won...from...

Squall...I...claim...you're...virginity...you're..... MINE!!!! Rinoa felt how he climaxed, how he released his fluids into her. He collapsed onto her, crushing her chest.

He pulled herself out of her and got dressed. He saw how Rinoa broke out into tears and walked over to her; "Rinoa...you know this is our little secret" he pulled over to her ear and whispered "If you tell anyone..your two friends, the instructor and messenger girl will experience the same...and die by experiencing...... And your other friends....they have to die too if they would know...". 

Her eyes widend in horror; "And Rinoa..remember this is Your fault, You asked for it" he walked away to the door and Rinoa curled up in disgust, fear and pain.

He turned around once more before he left, "and 'hon, you were great, we should do it again" and he left.

Rinoa bursted into tears, slamming the bed for being so weak, for letting him do that! After a little while she decided to take a shower, to wash off all the blood and sperm and ofcourse to keep Squall from suspecting anything when he would arrive.

She treated her wounds and got herself ready for Squall's arrival. "He musn't find out, no one must, they'll all be angry. It's all my fault..and Selphie and Quistis, I must protect them by keeping silent...I mst keep silent to protect them all. I'll tell everyone I've fallen down the stairs, they'll believe that" she decided on what lie to use. Rinoa made herself strong, trying to forget what happend. She felt used, though........but it was all her fault right?


	2. Lies

2. Lies

  
  


"Pfff, finally done. Geez, 22.30 already! I hope Rinoa isn't mad at me.." Squall hurried off to the dormitory. Once there he ran to Rinoa's dorm and knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Squall smiled by hearing her voice, but it was different...it trembled! "It's me Rinoa, I finished.....finally" he called throughout the door, whispering the last word to himself. He heard her walk to the door and open the lock. "What's wrong? She never locks her door!" Squall was confused by what he heard.

Rinoa opend the door and Squall practically flipped by seeing her cheek with a small cut and it was so...so..bruised. "Rinoa! What happend? You okay?" he asked worried. Rinoa couldn't help but falling into his arms. She could cry, but didn't to protect him and the others. 

"I...I fell down the stairs while I was looking for you" she lied. Squall grabbed her by the shoulders and she saw his concerned eyes while she winced at his tight grip. He loosend up, "Have you gone to the infirmary? Did you break or sprang anything?" he asked. "No and no, I'm fine Squall" she forced herself to smile and reassure him. "I...I'm not really in the mood for a romantic evening...I have a terrible headache" she said as she trembled. "Please Rinoa..." Squall started again. "No..I'm fine" she replied and turned around swift, too swift for her blurted head. She tried to keep herself standing, but failed and fell to the floor on her kneew. Squall hurried to her, "Rinoa!!" he kneeled next to her, embracing her. "You sure you don't want to go?" he was almost begging her. "No..just a little dizzy" she replied again.

Squall sighed because of her stuborness and helped her back up.

"This ain't right...I'll go ask Kadowaki what it can be in the morning." Squall thought as he saw Rinoa shake.

"Shall I help you to your bed so you can rest? I'll leave you alone after that" Squall tried to find something he could help her with, but he felt her shake at the word alone'. "Can..can I sleep with you tonight? At your dorm...just....sleep?" she asked with her trembling voice.

Squall was confused, but ofcourse agreed, what wouldn't he do for his angel.. He helped her back up and felt her wince again, he sighed again and helped her walk towards his dorm, as she wasn't really able to.

Squall noticed Rinoa walk 'funny', maybe a muscle had pulled he thought, but paid no more attention to it. Keeping his love standing up was more important and besides, she would probably answer she's just fine.

On the're way there, they bumped into Seifer, who was on his way to his dorm. "Squall....Rinoa" by mentioning her name he let that cold voice speak again. Squall didn't notice, he actually ignored Seifer, he didn't need another argument. But he did notice how Rinoa clenched onto him suddenly, when she caught a glimpse of Seifer. He did not relate it to Seifer though, he just thought it was because of the pain.

Squall closed the door and helped Rinoa into the kingsize bed. She undressed herself while Squall was taking a shower and got into her blue silk nightgown she always weared. She pulled the blancets over her bruised shoulders and turned out her light. She started to cry silently, "how could I let this happen? Did I really want this? Did I give him these thoughts by my actions....it's all my fault and now...((sob))" she grabbed her blancets tight.

Then Squall returned and Rinoa eased up immediatly. Squall got into bed also. He layd down next to her and moved his arm over her waist to hold her for a moment. But when he felt her wince again, he quickly let go, scared of hurting her.

They drifted off to sleep, no word was spoken. Squall was just extremely worried, thinking of nothing else but what had happend, and what was wrong exactly. Rinoa only thought of what had happend and was terribly afraid. She was so thankfull Squall took her in, so she would be safe, but didn't dare to speak, maybe she would reveal something!

* * *

Rinoa awoke, only to find out it hadn't been a nightmare. She turned around to see the man who had kept her safe.

Her face turned frightend when she found him gone, "Squall?!" no answer came. She sat up and scanned the room, no Squall and the door......unlocked!! "I have to get away, to be among people, friends!" she paniced and got dressed the fastest she could. She walked out of the room and decided to head towards the cafeteria, it was near noon and there would probably be people there! She tried to run, but realised she couldn't, so walked the fast as she could.

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall, she dared not to look. "Morning 'hon" she heard a familiar voice say. Seifer pushed her into the cleaning room across where they were standing and pinned her to the wall once more. She was no match for his strong body. "Seifer.....please......leave.......m" she couldn't finish her sentence as Seifer kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth. He knew Rinoa wouldn't resist, bite his tongue off or something, she cares more of others then herself, that was what made her weak, a good victim.

Then he let go of her and simply walked out, leaving Rinoa crying and collapsed on the floor. She sat there for a few minuts, her tears slowly drying up, then she realised he could come back to rape her again! She was alone!

In a new panic she got up, cleaned up her face and went off to the cafeteria. She constantly looked around now, being more carefull of being followed by That man.

She entered the cafeteria, finding Zell at a table, all alone, waiting for the hotdogs to be finished. "He Rinoa! Over Here!" he called out, happy to not be alone anymore.

Rinoa walked over to him and Zell noticed her strange walk also, he wanted to joke about it, but when she came closer and Zell saw her bruised and cut cheek, he only asked, "What happend?"

Remembering what happend, made her tremble, her head ached and her knee's starting shaking under her fragile body. Zell stood up and helped her onto the nearest chair. He kneeled down next to her, "you okay?". "I'm fine...." she kind of moaned. "Hotdogs are ready!!!!" the cafeteria lady hollored through the cafeteria. "That's my que.....I'll be back in a sec. hold on" he ran off as he saw more and more people getting in line. 

Rinoa gave a sad little smile at the sight of so many people pushing each other back and forth, for a simple hotdog.

Then she felt a breath in her neck, she quickly scanned the mass of people, "No...Zell couldn't be back yet...." she thought in fear. 

"Hi 'hon" she heard the man behind her whisper. Rinoa froze and begged for Zell to come back. Again she wanted to tell Seifer to leave, let everyone know by screeming, but she couldn't speak! "How do ya feel? Want some more huh? Let me feel your insides 'hon, let me enter you again" he whispered as he licked her earlob. Tears developed again, both of fear and the feeling of being just an object. "Show me your body....I'll gladly lick you all over.. Remember me inside of you, you looked so happy, want some more, shall I do it again huh, sh....". "YO! Got Some!!" he heard Zell call out fromout the mass. Seifer gave Rinoa a soft bite in her earlob, then dissappeart again.

Rinoa hid her face in her hands, silently crying her eyes out, "how long will this go on?".

Zell approached with one of his five (that's the limit) hotdogs just swallowed. He sat down and figured Rinoa had an headache. "You okay Rinoa?" he asked, swallowing the second. "Headache..." she tried to keep her voice from trembling, from letting Zell know she was crying.

Zell ate his last hotdog and was getting a little concerned. "Rinoa, something wrong?" he asked again. This time Rinoa couldn't keep from shaking because of crying. "Rinoa??" Zell moved his hands to hers and removed her hands from her face. He looked up to a face wet from tears. "Rinoa! What's wrong?!" Zell was shocked by what he saw, he was so unprepared for that. She didn't answer, her face looked so sad, he had never seen that happy girl so sad. "Sh...shall I bring you to your dorm?" Rinoa nodded. Zell got up and helped the shaking Rinoa up, he supported her all te way back to her dorm, cause she could bearly walk alone.

* * *

"Well, she's probably got an concussion from the hit, if she fell down the stairs. From what you've told me it is not so bad, she'll recover with some rest" Dr. Kadowaki explained. Squall got up to attend to his duties, he would go see Rinoa later on, it was still early (10 am) and she would probably be asleep. "And Squall" the doctor called out when he was at the doorstep, "if Rinoa really doesn't want to come here, don't force her and just support her. If you're really worried, come to me like you had done now". Squall nodded and walked off.


	3. Sickness

3. Sickness

  
  


Rinoa sat down on her bed and bursted out into new tears. Zell was going worried, "Rinoa? What the hell is making yo so sad??" he asked.

"Could...could you leave me please?" Rinoa sobbed. 

Zell nodded in reply, "You should get some sleep....".

Rinoa crawled under her blancets when Zell had closed the door, she didn't care about that lock anymore. She cried herself to sleep, she had never ever felt so miserable!

It was around 5 pm, when she awoke. She blinked her eyes and saw a figure in black lying next to her. She was startled, showing it by giving a small yell. 

"Rinoa! Calm down, it's me" the figure was also startled by her sudden reaction. 

"Sorry Squall" she said, calming down. "Don't be.... I ehh, have some things to tell you..and please don't be mad..." Rinoa shook her head, "I won't". "Well, first off all I have gone to the infirmary, checking out what you had by talking to Kadowaki. She said you had a mild concussion and you should get rest.." he paused, waiting for her reaction. "Oh Squall..you're so sweet for being so concerned! I'll take the advice" she told him, hugging him tight. 

Squall was glad with her reaction, but missed the happiness and smile that usually came along with it. "And.." she interruped his thoughts, releasing him from the embrace.

"Yeah, Laguna is going to build a new Garden in Esthar en sees it as great importance that I go help there, Cid told it wasn't an option to stay. "I've decided you should stay, because of your condition and I asked if Zell could stay here to keep an eye on you...if you don't mind ofcourse.. I mean, I feel a lot better taking off when I know you are protected" Squall explained his feelings, which was pretty unusual.

Rinoa nodded, though she wasn't save at all, no one could protect her from Him. "It's okay Squall, when are you leaving?" she asked. "Tonight, 11 o'clock sharp and I'll be back in two weeks..." Squall answerd, he saw her face turn sad. 

"But enough about that, how are you feeling?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh fine, a little dizzy, but that's probably because of the concussion" she lied again. She wasn't fine at all, actually, she was feeling sicker as ever!

Squall moved his hand to her forehead, then to her cheeks, carefull of not hurting her. "Rinoa...I think you have a fever, you're head is pretty hot and you look so pale" he stated, giving her another concerned look. "Maybe..." she only answerd as she cuddled up under the blancets. Squall snugged up to her and kissed her gently. Rinoa felt a little uncomfortable..it reminded her of Seifer.

* * *

Rinoa, supported by Zell, waved the others off. Rinoa had grown weaker that evening, she was sick because of the lack of food and water, she didn't want to eat or drink. And to make matters worse, she had cried so much, she was a little dehidrated, ofcourse no one had noticed.

When the Ragnarok was out of sight, Zell and Rinoa turned back inside. On their wayback to the dorms, so Rinoa could rest, they litterly bumped into Seifer, who had ofcourse done that on purpose.

Rinoa fell to the floor, because Zell was unable to support her by Seifer's interruption. Zell looked madly at Seifer, who acting pretty strange in his eyes. "Zell, Rinoa, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant for this to happen" he kneeled down to Rinoa, keeping Zell from doing the exact same thing. "I'm sorry Rinoa, how about I bring you back to your dorm, I mean, us un-seeds have rooms further away from the Seed's. Let me make up.." he looked to Rinoa, holding her arm so fiercly it hurt her, forcing her to agree. "It's okay Zell, Seifer's right, then you won't have to walk that far....goodnight". Zell catched her eyes in a glimpse when Seifer helped her up. They looked sad, screeming for help. He was confused when he saw the couple walk off. To his shock Rinoa fell to te floor again, she had done that on purpuse to let Zell help her also. Seifer kneeled again. "Bitch.."he whispered. "I'm sorry Rinoa, let me carry you" he said out loud, like he actually cared! Seifer picked her up against her will and her last trumph card was played and she had lost, again she was at his mercy. Zell shrugged and entered his room.

* * *

Seifer dropped the weak woman on the bed, without showing any sign of being gentle. Rinoa moaned as she it the backboard. Seifer layd down next to her and held her against his body by putting a strong arm around her tiny waist. "Rinoa...I've never forgot about you and your needs, like Squall does. I've come back so I can help you realize your fantasies, fulfilling your needs" he whispered into her ear. Rinoa didn't struggle, she knew she would only be hurt more if she did.

"So, what are you dreaming about? Tell me Rinoa". 

"What is he doing? Asking me what he should do to me?" she was confused.

"Kill me if you want too, end this nightmare" she was actually serious, she didn't care anymore. "Why 'hon, you know you want more from what I've given you. Don't you?" he ordered her to agree, by holding her tight, cutting of her breath. She nodded when her air ran out, by second thought she didn't want to die after all.

"Okay then" Seifer undressed her, really undressed her! Not ripping off or cutting off, no..........undressing!

Not very long after that, she was undressed, only her string covered her up. Seifer layd her flat on te bed and bended over to her bear breasts. His tongue circled around her nipple, making them stiff. Rinoa cried, it was all she could do. Seifer stopped and with both hand squezed her breasts, hurting her badly, her moans of pain eagered him....

Rinoa let out more soft moans of pain and ofcourse Seifer turned them around to moans of pleasure. "You like that huh? Asking me to go further by your little moans, I know.." he took off her string, hurting the wound on her hip, which started bleeding again.

Now she was bear naked. Seifer dropped his pants to his enkles and was showing his manhood. Rinoa shivered at the thought of what he had done with that...and what he was going to do!

He climbed on top of her and raped her once more. Rinoa kept on crying, because of pain and humaliation. Rinoa's insides cringed with pain as he wasn't so gentle when he took her clothing off. And his weight on top of her, crushed her, literally!

Then she felt that awfull feeling again, how he emptied himself into her. Rinoa saw his face, first satisfied, then frustrated. He pulled out of her and hitted her all over her body, "You were pathetic with your crying!!" he kept saying. Then he stopped and Rinoa looked at him in pure fear. "Now..what to punish you with?" he asked himself out loud.

"I know...." he laughed softly.

He pulled Rinoa to the edge of the bed, where he was standing. Her face was just in front of his manhood, she could barf, seeing his and her fluids dripping off it. 

"Suck him!!" Seifer ordered. Rinoa winced, "what is he thinking, something that gross...no I won't!" she thought and refused silently. Seifer slapped her across her face again and she winced in pain, "Do it" he ordered. Again she refused, she didn't care what he was going to do..

Then, before she could react, he thrusted into her mouth and held his hands behind her head so she couldn't back off. Rinoa made a barfing motion, she was so nauxious! 

"Remember the instructor and little messenger girl" he threatend. Slowly Rinoa started to do as he asked (no....ordered!) and she could see his face light up, 'cause He Was feeling great.

It took Seifer only a few minuts to climax again, this time in her mouth, which made her make another barfing motion. It maked her look terrified, nauxious and more sad by all the tears...

Seifer putted his pance back on and walked to the door, making her feel worse by saying she was the best, then he left.

Rinoa putted her clothes back on, she looked terribly, blood sprang from old and new wounds, her whole body and now part of her clothing stained by Seifer's and her fluids. She didn't care, still crying she crawled to the bathroom, throwing up time after time. She felt so dirty, so used!! Only the thought of what happend made her throw up time after time, not even mentioning the fluids in her mouth. She wanted it all out, she wanted nothing inside her remember her about Seifer!

* * *

Zell was laying on his bed, but he couldn't catch sleep. "Man, maybe she didn't want that idiot Seifer to bring her back, but...why didn't she tell me if it was true?" his thoughts were still confused by that horrified look she had given him. "Hyne, she looked so damn desperate, maybe I should check on her, after all I promised Squall.." he stood up, got dressed and walked to Rinoa's dorm. He felt more awful by every step he took, he had left her with a man he didn't trust at all, a man he hated!

Zell found her room with an slim open door. He gazed through the crack, then he knocked, "Rinoa?", no answer. He opend the door further and found her bed a total mess. "Man, that's so unlike her, maybe she's really gotten sick" he thought searching the room.

Zell found it pretty weird Squall had left his angel, his everything, into his hands. After all, when they first met, Squall wasn't so fond of him and now..they were best friends! And Zell was a man of promises, if he promised to take care of Rinoa, he would.

Zell wandered through the room, searching for Rinoa. Then he heard someone cough deeply in the bathroom. Zell walked to the door, "Rinoa? You okay?" he asked.

He heard the door unlock, uneasy he pulled the door towards him, when she didn't came out. When he looked into the door opening, a fragile trembling figure in blue stood there, her face totally pale. 

"Rinoa!!" she fell down, Zell was just able to catch her. 

She was concious, but hysterically crying in his arms. "Rinoa! What wrong" now he was really worried and sorry for leaving her alone. "I have to get you to the infirmary right away!!" he hurried off, Rinoa in his arms. When they entered the Seed part of the dormitory, Rinoa spoke softly "Zell.........no". Zell stopped and looked puzzled at the fragile girl. "What the Hell? Rinoa, then tell me what the Hell is going on!!" he almost ordered her to talk.

"Your...dorm" she managed to say. "My dorm? Oh..okay" he walked a little further and entered his room.

He layd Rinoa down on his bed gently, then brought her a glass of water.

Zell sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, watching her drink the water.

Zell observed her as she seemed to regain her sences. She was shaking terribly, bearly keeping the glass of water in her hand from spilling. Then he noticed a large red spot on her blue wardrobe and then looked closer, the blue was stained with red and white marks all over!

His look turned into fear, "what had happend to her?.......I should've protected her.."


	4. Deep Secret Shared

4. Deep Secret Shared

  
  


"She's shaking lesser as before" Zell noticed. "Maybe I should alarm Squall about this, something is definiatly wrong! I wonder why she doesn't want to go the infirmary...".

"I can't tell him, right? Seifer would do the same to Quisty and Selphie and he would kill all those who I care for!......but I can't keep this to myself, I can't go on lying! I may end up in a madhouse if this continues. Oh Squall......why aren't you here....I need you! ...........................I'm just going to tell Zell and make sure Seifer doesn't find out.." Rinoa putted her glass down and thought how she would start.

"Zell...." he looked up to her, suddenly out of his thoughts. "Tell me Rinoa...please" he replied.

Slowly and still thinking how she could start best, she spoke; "I'm...not....a virgin anymore.." "was this the right way to start?" She looked how he would react.

"The Hell! You and Squall...are you pregnant?! Is that why you're so sick?!" he was surprised. "Pregnant? No! I haven't even thought about that!" she paniced inside her head. "No! At least..I don't hope so, but....Squall and I.....we haven't done anything yet" she confessed. She sarted to cry, how she wished she could have shared her first time with him.

"Who?!.......SEIFER!!!??" he remembered how Seifer had carried her off earlier. Rinoa could only cry harder,which made Zell thought he was right. 

"No! How Could You Cheat On Squall..And With Him?!?! Your Terrible! Shame On Yourself!!" he was mad. Rinoa tried to let him know he was wrong, "No...no" she sobbed, but Zell kept on rambling.

"And To Think He Was So Worried He Let Me Stay Here!! I Don't Even Want To Be Near You!!" Zell walked towards the door to leave her alone once more.

"No..don't leave me alone..he might come back..Zell stay!" she paniced again.

"He Raped Me Okay, He Raped Me!!" she cried out, she collapsed on the floor as she tried to stand up. "He raped me...." she sobbed. Zelll froze and closed the door he had just opend. "R...rape" he stutterd. He ran towards her and kneeled next to her, "Rinoa..I'm so sorry" he got her back on the bed. "Don't...don't tell anyone.." she said. "Why! If He Thinks He's Gonne Get Away, He's Got Another Thing Coming!!" Zell was furious, of Seifer and also for him being so stupid to let her Seifer take her away!

"Zell..." she hushed him and he helped her back onto the bed, sitting down next to her. "Just listen.." and with a trembled voice she told what had happend, how he had hurted her, threatend her and how she had lied to everyone.

Zell looked in horror as she told her story, rage building inside of him. Rinoa stopped, "It..it's all my fault" she said. "Your fault?! Are You crazy? Ofcourse it ain't your fault! Man, I'm gonne kill that guy!" Zell stood up and looked down at Rinoa, she looked defestated and her beautifull body and face was changed by that idiot.

"Rinoa, please go to the infirmary" Zell adviced. "I want too, but what if they found out I was raped?" she was scared of what Seifer would do if everything came out. "Y'know, doctors have this code of secretcy or something, they can't tell anyone if you say it's confidential" Know-it-all Zell told. "C'mon, let me take you there" he reached his hand out to her. Rinoa looked into his eyes, "Can I trust him? Will everything be okay if I do this?..."

shivering she took it.

* * *

"My God Zell, who?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as soon as they had Rinoa on the bed. They were now standing out of her reach. "I can't tell doc. But I guess you already know" Zell told. "Sei.." she started, but Zell hushed her. "Nobody must know this, this must stay between the three of us, we'll take care of it" he told. The doctor hesitated, but then said she had no choice but to keep it a secret. 

"I will examen her tonight and will save the DNA of the man, she probably still has some of his sperm inside of her.." she started. Zell shivered in disgust, "Because if he is going to get a trial, this will be good evidence. I will treat her tonight, if you come back in the morning, everything will be done" she stated.

Zell nodded, "I'll go tell Rinoa goodnight". He walked into the room, seeing Rinoa still shaking under her blancets. "Rinoa, I'll be back tomorrow, with a small surprise to make you feel better" he promised her something he didn't even knowhe could get. "He...he won't be able to hurt me here, right?" she asked scared. Dr. Kadowaki walked in and shook her head, "No my dear and don't worry, I won't tell anyone...." she turned to Zell "Can I start doing my work now?"

"Don't be afraid Rinoa.." Zell gave Rinoa a soft kiss on her forehead, not for love, but for compassion, to make her feel better. He walked away, leaving Rinoa in the good doctor's hands. "Now tell me what exactly happend..." she asked.

* * *

"Squall? Zell here", "Something wrong with Rinoa?" Squall knew Zell wouldn't just call for a chit-chat, especially around that time, something had to be wrong! "Yes, she's gotten real sick. She's in the infirmary right now, for her sake...could you come back?" Zell's voice was no longer in usual happyness, but sad. This made Squall more worried. "I'll do anything for her, you know that Zell. I'll try to be there tomorrow around noon... "Thanks man, she'll aprreciate it and so will I" he made an attempt to hang up. "..and Zell...take good care of her as long as I'm still away, don't let anything hurt her" Squall finished. "I will man, see ya tomorrow" and he hang up.

Squall putted the phone down and looked at the faces of Irvine, Selphie and Quitis, all a little drowzy by the midnight call. "..I have to get back tomorrow......Rinoa's real sick" he started a little confused and sad. "I'll send a new troop from Garden, till I get back, Quistis, you are in charge. "Fine with me", "me too", "yeah! Me too!" Selphie ended the reply from his friends.

Squall walked outside and saw Laguna standing near the building, with a smile.

* * *

"Squall! I said I can't have you leave this Garden!" Laguna said. "Laguna!! I have to get back for Rinoa!" Squall replied. "No, you are too important here!". "You said You were sorry when you were gone when Raine died!" Squall saw how he had hurted Laguna by saying that, "Don't let me be away from Rinoa, when she's real sick, she needs me!". "Okay Squall, you gave me the picture...you're right" Laguna turned around as he silently wiped away a tear. "My dear Raine...I am sorry" he said under his breath to the stars.

"I'm sorry Laguna...I didn't mean to..." Squall wanted to apologize when he saw the president so hurt and sad, while he was smiling just ten minuts ago. Laguna turned back to him, "I have been wrong to keep you away from her, you can go, but I have an idear......"

* * * 

Rinoa awoke and found Zell sitting next to her; "Goodmorning" he said cheerfully. Her eyes blinked for a couple of times, "Zell! I...I was safe tonight...he didn't come.." she looked happy for a moment, then she turned sad again. "Has Dr. Kadowaki told you what was wrong with me?" she asked. 

"Take it easy dear, I'm right here with the official results. ((huhum)) As Squall had already told, you have an concussion, but not mild anymore, it's pretty bad. Let me see, bad concussion, badly bruised body all over, two broken ribs, pulled muscles in legs and arms, dehidration and lack of food and well....that was the physical problems. And because of your mental ordeal, you've gotten sick, also because of the dehidration and the wounds, well fever and trembling limps will keep on coming back for a while. All you can do is rest, take the medicine I have for you here, painkillers and anti-depressive pills. And ofcourse you must talk about your problem. Oh yeah..to all our joy you aren't pregnant, my dear" she ended with the happiest news, probably on purpose to cheer her up after the bad diagnoses.

Rinoa was so happy, "I'm not pregnant!" she hugged Zell out of relief, but in the proces hurted her ribs. She moaned and quickly got back in position. "We haven't done anything for your ribs, cause it's kind a hard to plaster and besides you are bed-ridden" the doctor said severe. Rinoa looked up sad to her, "bed....ridden? You mean I can't even get out in a wheelchair?" she whined. "Well....", "C'mon Doc! You can't lock her up!" Zell helped Rinoa out. "Fine, but be carefull with her....and in that case I am going to tape it with a special tape you can't take off yourself" she answerd with a smile. "And Rinoa....your recovery is going to take quite some time and I haven't got much place inside this infirmary, could you return to your own dorm to heal there?" she asked. "My own dorm? But I'm not save there!" Zell felt how she squezed his hand in fright. "C'mon Rinoa, you go sleep in Squall's dorm, I'm right across, I'll guard the room" Zell found the answer to her problem. "He won't even get close!" Zell started to punch the air before him, which made Rinoa smile. "You just stay here for the day and rest, It'll do you some good after the past nights" the doctor said and walked away. "Zell, keep an eye on the infirmary till I get back dear, I'll be back around 2 pm." the doctortold him as she walked away.

* * *

"Take it easy Squall, she's asleep and she's quite alright, despite of her injuries" Zell tried to calm down a worried Squall. As Zell and Rinoa had agreed on, he didn't tell Squall, he would probably break Seifer in two pieces! 

"Just let her sleep for a while Squall" Zell said. Squall calmed down, "I just wanna see her for a minute, I won't wake her up" he said. Zell hesitated, then let his friend enter. Squall walked towards the bed and saw his love in a deep sleep. Her blancets had fallen off and she was shivering. Squall picked up the blancets and putted them over her. He kneeled next to her, "My sweet Rinoa, get well soon....I love you" he whispered and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to get Laguna's plan in action, you keep an eye on Rinoa" he quickly said to Zell as he walked off. He'd rather stay there with her until she would wake up.

* * *

"Why doesn't she wake up!" Squall was scolding at Zell, it had been five hours ago when he had arrived. "Dunno Man, it ain't my fault" Zell tried to protect himself. "Squall" he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine Squall, she just hadn't had many sleep last nights, she's catching up" Squall looked at the friendly face of the doctor. "You take her to your room and let her rest, take care of her there..." Squall nodded and went in to get his angel.

Inside he gently picked her up, she didn't even woke up, but in her sleep cuddled up to his chest. He walked off with her, thanking Zell silently when he entered his own dorm, as Zell did his across the hall.

Squall layed her down gentle, pulling the blancets over her sick and sore body.

".....Rinoa......" he sighed as he moved her hair out of her face and layd down next to her. "Promise me you'll wake up and let me see that happy smile again....I love that smile.....I love you.." he whispered to her, still caressing her hair.

He felt how the Garden was moving, that new gadget from FH was great, that auto-pilot...

Squall's mind turned back to the angel next to him, he watched how she was breathing. "Thank good she still Is breathing" he thought as he kissed her gently on her cheek.

  
  



	5. What Next? and Thank You....

5. What next?

  
  


Rinoa's eyes fluttered open and she found herself to be somewhere out of the infirmary. "Whe...where.." she started, but stopped as she felt someone touch her cheek. She was startled, but soon relaxed as she knew she was safe, Zell had promised her, but who was the one next to her?

She moved her head to the side so she could face the one whom the hand belonged too.

She gave a smile, "Squall!" she was happy to see him and Squall was smiling, the sight of her smile, the sound of her voice..it made him feel so good. They fell in each other's embraces, both being carefull, because of Rinoa's taped body. 

"Zell's surprise..I have to thank him for that" she thought.

When Squall let go of her, her happy smile had turned into a sad one, "What's wrong Rinoa?" Squall asked. "Nothing" she answerd, trying to give another happy smile. "So...how do you feel?" he asked. "Great...now that you're here" she cuddled up to him, so she would feel more save and protected. "Everything's gonne be okay now" she whispered. Squall held her firmly, but not so it would hurt her. "You know I'm not leaving anymore...at the end of the day we'll arrive in Esthar with the Garden. You can see me by just looking out of the window" he pointed towards the window. Rinoa smiled, "I'm so happy you're back".

* * *

The next morning...

"Rinoa! No! I'm not gonne let you suffer like this! I'm not lying to my best friend and you shouldn't lie to him either!" Zell stood next to the bed Rinoa was in. She started crying, "It ain't that easy! I thought I could trust you!" " she replied. "You can Rinoa, you can...but I'm scared too...if something does happen, it'll be all my fault for keeping it a secret!" he said back. "..Zell.." Rinoa started. "I'm not so sure I'm the one who should be protecting you and I...I...I hate lying!" he was confused and worried. A knock at the door interrupted the're conversasion. 

Rinoa quickly wiped away her tears and watched how Zell walked to the door. "Who could that be? Everyone's outside building on Esthar's Garden" Rinoa and Zell thought at the same time.

Zell got the lock off the door and almost immediatly the door flew open, knocking Zell against the wall behind it.

"S..Seifer" Rinoa stutterd in fear. His face was mad, no furious! "So You told Chicken Wuss huh, you little whore!" he threw the door close, picking a little drowzy Zell up by his color. Zell was hanging in the air under Seifer's grip, helpless because of the hit on his head.

"Let him go!" Rinoa paniced. "Or else what?!" he roared, throwing Zell across the room. Rinoa followed Zell's body and saw how he landed pretty akward on the other side of the bed. "....my arm...." she heared him moan. "Zell!" Rinoa called out, but was quickly stopped by Seifer's gloved hand on her throat, pinning her body against the backboard and wall. "Didn't I warn you about this?! Huh?! Now you have to face the consequenses!" he roared once more.

He pushed against her throat, she she couldn't breath anymore. She started gasping for air, her hands trying to loosen his up.

"Pay for what you've done..." Seifer hissed into her face. Rinoa saw his face just in front of hers. "You were great in bed Rinoa, but now you're through, I'll be the last one you have ever felt inside of you, the last one you taste..." he kissed her on her mouth for just few seconds, "the last one to be so close to you, the last on you've belonged to, the last one you'll see!" he pushed harder, seeing her pale face turning slight blue, matching her nightgown.

"SQUALLL!!!!!!!!" Seifer hadn't noticed Zell coming back up, now calling Squall from out of the window.

Squall looked up to the window, "Zell?!" he looked concerned at the sudden cry from his friend, then when Zell suddenly dissappeart from the window, he got more worried.

"Zell!....Rinoa!!" Squall dropped the tools he was holding and ran off to the entrence of the Garden.

Seifer had released Rinoa from his deadly grip, who was now desperatly gasping for air.He had pulled Zell away from the window and threw him to the wall behind the bed. He dropped on the bed, next to the crying Rinoa, "I'm...........sorry......" he passed out, Rinoa grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Zell...no...don't leave me alone! Zell! Wake Up!!".

Seifer walked over to the door and locked it. "Now you're precious Leonheart will have more trouble coming in" he said to Rinoa, who now stopped screeming to Zell.

He putted his finger under her chin, lifting her face up so he could see it. "C'mon 'hon, I want to hear you beg for mercy" he said.

Rinoa simply closed her eyes and shook his hand off her chin. "How stubborn...you really think Squall is coming to save you" his sarcasm got her attention. "Shall I tell him of us, how you cheated on him or shall I let you?" She looked into his blue eyes, the same blue eyes who once truly loved her, the eyes who had now betrayed her. Tears sprang from her own again; "Yes...it was your fault, remember?" he lied.

"Rinoa!!!!" It was Squall at the door. "Rinoa!! Open the door!!" he called out. "Damn...I've gotta get in" he thought while he used his body to ram the door down.

"Get on your feet" Seifer whispered to Rinoa as he pulled out his gunblade. Reluctant and full of pain in her limps and especially her ribs, she tried too. And by doing that she fell right into his arms. Her thin blue nightgown covered her fragile body. Seifer held her against his body, to keep her standing straight up. He moved his gunblade to her throat, they were now in front of the door who was about to break down.

* * *

"What was that about? Irvine said to the girls by his side. The exact two girls who were the reason of Rinoa's secret, the reason why she didn't dare to tell. The two girls who didn't knew they were worth a great sacrifice. "We've got to help him if something's wrong!" Selphie said as she ran off, Irvine and Quistis followed.

* * *

"Rinoa!!" the door flang open and Squall saw the most horrifying scene before him; Zell on the bed unconsious, blood on his face and his arm twisted. And in front of him his rivel Seifer, holding his love with a gunblade on her red throat, tears streaming down her face, her eyes showing fear and....guilt??

"Seifer..." Squall hissed, lifting his gunblade. "Squall, glad you could join us.." Seifer started. "Rinoa has something to tell you, don't you 'hon" he tightend his grip on her. "S....Squall........help.." she whimpered.

"If You won't tell, I will!" he threatend. 

"........................."

"Fine...have it your way!"

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


A/N Because this chapter was so very short, I give you chapter six right away..

Love Me!

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


6. Thank you....

  
  


"See Squall, your angel isn't such an angel afterall, more like a whore.." A puzzled Squall looked to Rinoa, who shut her eyes from confronting him, making Squall think Seifer was right.

"She..asked me to come, you know I've won this time Leonheart. I won her virginity, she wanted me too... She was good Squall, a good sucker, to bad I'll be the last one she'll ever tasted." a new threat was said.

Rinoa opend her eyes, while listening and reluctantly relived everything. She suddenly realised she hadn't done anything, she didn't want this! It was his fault, he raped her!!

"Squall, don't belie...." Seifer hitted her as she shivered in his arms. He licked her across the cheek he had just hitted, grinning at Squall. "You're dead Leonheart!" he called out, throwing Rinoa on the floor and charged to him. Squall quickly turned around the corner, which made Seifer go by him. 

Seifer quickly regained his position and a battle started in the hallway of the dorms.

Squall wasn't really there with his head, he was with Rinoa and he wondered what had really happend, what did Rinoa want to say when Seifer hitted her. What had Seifer done with...or To her?

Because of this Seifer found chance to get Squall on the floor, his gunblade out of reach.

"You're done for Squall...but shall I tell you a little secret of my own before I strike you down?" he said. He bend over to him, his gunblade still on place to keep Squall from moving.

"It wasn't her choice Squall, I raped her, cause she's mine....I stole her virginity against her will, you should've seen her cry, she needed you so badly...she was sick and hurt because of me!" Squall's eyes grew wider, in horror. "But she had to tell Chicken Wuss, so now you all have to pay!" he got back up, lifting Hyperion to strike.

Seifer raised his arm, then a loud sound echood through the hallway, followed by a screem from Seifer, who dropped his gunblade.

Suddenly Esthar soldiers came running in, heading for Seifer, who lay on the floor, screeming of pain. Squall looked to the place the sound came from and saw Irvine lower his gun, he had shot Seifer in the arm! Selphie and Quistis stood next to him, satisfied.

:Thanks Irvine........oh Rinoa!!" Squall crawled back up and ran into his room. He was followed by his three friends, who just saw how Seifer was taken off to Esthar prison.

"Take Zell to the infirmary!" Squall ordered the three, who immediatly did after they had gasped in horror of what they saw.

Squall kneeled on the floor next to his love. She was concious, but in shock. She was shaking all over when Squall turned her over so he could look her in the eyes.

"Rinoa...." Squall started. Rinoa broke out in tears and Squall embraced her. "It's over now..he's been taken away" he said, trying to comfort her.

"He....he....raped me!" she cried. "Shhhh, I know, but it's over now..." he closed his eyes and held her tight, smelling the scent of her hair.

After that he took her to the infirmary. He felt so guilty for being so ignorant, not noticing anything! He wasn't going to let that happen again....

* * *

the next day...

"And that's what happend sirs" Zell told Cid and Laguna. "Is that what happend Rinoa?" they checked the girl in the wheelchair. She nodded. Rinoa had already told everything in detail again and Zell finished the story as soon as he got involved. She felt a hand rubbing her shoulder, it was Squall's, standing by her side. She layd her head down on his hand, thanking him.

"We're so terribly sorry for letting this happen" Cid told the threesome. "It's not your fault, it's Seifer's..." Rinoa said, "Can I please leave?" she asked. Cid nodded, he moved his hand over to hers, "Get well soon my dear" and he dismissed her two compagnion's 

Squall and Zell got up and drived Rinoa out of the room, back to Squall's dorm. Zell had his right arm in plaster, which he hated 'cause he was right-handed!

When they entered the dorm, Squall immediatly left again to get them some afternoon food, ofcourse Zell's favourite; hotdogs.

Rinoa looked at Zell who sat across her, figgeling with his arm in the mitella. "Here...let me help you" she said, bending over. She smiled, a smile that was lost for a while. "I...want to thank you Zell, for being there for me" she started as she was busy doing his mitella right. "Your a great guy...without you....I owe my life to you, he would've killed me if it wasn't for you" she continued as she regained her position.

Small tears of happiness entered her eyes. "Don't make a big deal out of it, I would'nt have done it any different if it happend again.....except brake my left arm maybe" he figgled again. Rinoa giggled and bended over to hug him, to his surprise. A little uncomfortable and blushing he moved his good arm around her back. "Thank you Zell...." she said. She let him go and quickly kissed him soflty on his cheek, "thank you..." she said again. 

Zell didn't know what to say, his cheeks still blushed, which made Rinoa giggle. 

* * *

that night....

Squall lifted Rinoa from the bathroom to their bed, then layd down next to her. "I'm glad Cid let us share a room for a while" he said. Rinoa smiled to him. "You have no idear how I missed that smile" he said kissing her softly. "I want to thank you Squall, for saving me and Zell and defeating Seifer" she started. "Well, actually it was Irvine..." he replied. "You know what I mean sweety, anyway thank you and I'm sorry...." she said. "Sorry?! For what?"

"For losing my virginity, you don't know How I wanted it to be yours.." she replied. Squall embraced her. "You know what, when you're ready, I'll be the one to gain your virginity, forget about what Seifer did. The next time you want Me to....well, you know.., see that as the first time" he said. Rinoa smiled again, "I will" she said. "I love you Rinoa...." "I love you too Squall, you have no idear how much....."

  
  


The End

  
  


Author's note: So what do you think, I know it is pretty harsh, but this is what happend in real life! Well, Seifer looked pretty bad in this fic, in another I will let him look better, I already have lots and lots of idears for next fics. So let me know what you think, what you like and what you don't, so I can improve my fics to your likings, thanks! -xxxx- Jane.

  
  


Well, now I've gotten all the grammar errors out I guess, find any others? Mail me so I can make it right! -xxxx-

  
  



End file.
